Achilles/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alex Mercer (by Leolab) Achilles somehow winds up in modern-day New York, face-to-face with Alex Mercer. The infected human quickly slams the ground with his hammerfists, and Achilles dodges the blow. Recognizing the threat, he pulls out his sword and knocks Mercer to the ground with his shield. Mercer’s arms transform into claws, and he slashes at Achilles, most of his blows being halted by the warrior’s shield. Achilles tries to get blows of his own in, but his sword is deflected by Mercer’s claws. His sword eventually gets caught in his opponent’s claws, and Mercer twists his arm away, disarming Achilles. Mercer transforms his arm into a blade, and starts trying to slice through Achilles’ shield. The shield withstands the onslaught, and Mercer pulls back, making his arm into a whipfist. Achilles decides not to close the distance, and throws his javelin as Mercer launches the fist. The javelin shatters on impact, and the whipfist continues, but its speed is reduced enough that it glances off of Achilles’ shield. The Argive warrior then takes out his spear. Mercer’s arm morphs into his blade again, and he charges Achilles. Achilles stabs at Mercer, his larger reach keeping his opponent at bay. He eventually scores a hit, the spear driving into Mercer’s normal arm. Clutching his injured limb, Mercer decides on a new strategy to maximize his agility advantage. He runs up the building, out of Achilles’ sight. The warrior, startled, looks around for his quarry and spots him as he leaps into the air. He brings his blade down in a karate chop, missing Achilles but slicing his spear in two. Mercer then disguises himself and disappears into the crowd. Achilles moves through the frightened people, and tracks Alex by his behavior. Alex jumps over a building and into an alley, ignored by the watching Blackwatch Soldiers and Marines. Achilles, dumbfounded by the soldiers incompetence, walks into the alleyway. He turns the corner, putting his shield up just as Mercer launches is whipfist. In his weakened state, the fist bounces off of Achilles’ shield. The warrior closes in, and repeatedly bashes Mercer with his shield. Mercer is reduced to a bloody pulp, staining the shield and walls. Achilles walks back to where the fight started, picks up his spare javelin and spear and walks away, confusedly hearing the soldiers from before talking about Zeus being down. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hercules (by The Deadliest Warrior) Hercules is walking through the Greek countryside, javelin in hand and Great Bow and quiver full of poisoned arrows slung over his shoulder. As he walks through the meadow and into a forest he notices an abondoned but battle-ready chariot just sitting there. Puzzled, Hercules comes and checks inside, to see Achilles lying in ambush wih his Gastraphetes crossbow. He fires and a bolt launches itself at Hercules, but it bounces harmlessly off his Nemean Lion-skin cloak. Hercules shouts in rage and drives his javelin straight through the chariot at Achilles, who rolls aside and barely escapes unscathed. The chariot, however, is ruined, stuck firmly into the ground by the javelin. Achilles pulls out his short sword and Hercules angrily pulls a tree out of the ground and wields it as a massive club. Achilles, startled, is frozen in shock and smashed by the huge branches of the tree, a blow that would kill any mortal man. However, his heel was untouched and Achilles bounces back, slashing at Hercules' unprotected face with his short sword, giving him a gash down his cheek. The son of Zeus bellows in rage and grabs Achilles by his tunic collar and punches his face with a mighty fist, but Achilles only receives a black eye. Hercules is confused and drops Achilles, who runs back to the ruined chariot, grabs his spear and battle axe, and runs deeper into the forest. Growling with anger, Hercules pries his javelin out from the destroyed chariot and heads cautiously into the forest, looking between trees for Achiiles. Unknown to him, Achilles has scrambled up one of the olive oaks and jumps down on the demigod warriors with his battle axe, shouting furiously. Hercules falls and the only thing that saves him from the furious blows raining down on him from Achilles is his Lion-skin. Hercules growls and rolls over, dangling Achilles at head-legth with a meaty hand. Acilles desperately tries to cover his heel, and Hercules at once understands this "immortal" man's weakness. Throwing him down into the dirt, Hercules takes out his Great Bow and notches and arrow, but Achilles will not leave his heel unprotected andscrambles back, spear in hand. Lunging at Hercules, Achilles thrusts the spear at the strongman's chest but it snaps like a toothpick against Hercules' hardened skin. Achilles desperately takes out his short sword and runs back into the thick trees, but as he turns Hercules fires another arrow lightning-quick. It goes deep into Achilles' unprotected heel, and the warrior falls in agony. The poison from the arrow quickly sspreads through his body, and after convulsing violently for a few seconds Achilles slumps forward, facedown, dead. Hercules kicks him over to make sure his opponent is dead, then roars in victory and lumbers away. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Hercules' strength was able to have him hold out against Achilles until he finally hit the Trojan War hero's mortal heel, and that the Nemean Lion skin prevented Achilles from wounding Hercules before he himself was killed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vin (by Leolab) Achilles finds himself in Luthadel at night, walking through the streets. Vin, following him, Pushes some coins towards the warrior. They take him by surprise, nearly puncturing his armor. He staggers, and draws his blade, looking for his opponent. Vin Pulls on his armor, launching herself into the air and staggering Achilles. She then Pushes on it, further disorienting him as she lands and draws her daggers. Achilles closes in to attack her, but she is Burning Atium. She moves out of the way with inhuman speed, and carves a deep gash into his sword arm. The gash weakens his grip enough that Vin can Pull the sword from his grasp, and catches it. Achilles readies his spear, and charges at Vin. Still Burning Atium, she dodges out of the way and burns Pewter to strengthen a strike to the haft of Achilles’ spear. With her unnaturally enhanced strength, the sword goes clean through the wood. With only his javelin available to him, Achilles throws it at Vin and misses her as she shoves off of his armor again and flies into the mists, Pushing his sword into his shoulder. Achilles regains his balance and staunches the wound, and resumes patrolling the streets. A barrage of coins hit his shield, and he lowers it in time to see that Vin returned with a massive Koloss Sword. She swings it down while burning Pewter and Duralumin, cutting the stunned warrior in half. WINNER: VIN Expert's Opinion Achilles is a skilled fighter, but his metal equipment cannot stand up to Vin's Allomancy, especially those which focus on the manipulation of metals. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. King Arthur (by Cfp3157) Sing, O Muses, of the final voyage of Achilles :::::::::::::I ' Strong he rose, and prepared for bloodlust, Achilles stood in his glamor The inner city of Troy was laiden with death, The echoes of the crows and ravens echoing through the city. The blessing of Ares shone radiant from his armor, Shining brighter than any of the fires in the forges of Hephasteus And stronger than the steeds of Zeus' chariot. The bloodthirsty warlord glared at the dogs before him. "Go forth, my comrades! Let us fill the Underworld with their corpses!" The loyal death bringers of Achilles stood, clad in bronze and iron Armed with spear and shield and sling and bow. The final men of Troy held firm, but none stood a match for his sword and spear And bone with flesh and blood fell to the dusty floors, And his spear was crimson with blood, and his armor was golden no more. "No mortal man shall stand to my sword, and those that do shall join Hades!" Achilles returned to his foes, dropping his spear and sword, His strength alone brought death to the field, and men began the journey to the Underworld. When the Trojan dogs lay dead on the floor And their bodies cold as stone, Achilles roared the to cheering Myrmidons; "Where is an opponent worthy enough for my blade? WHERE!" He beckoned forth any Trojan to dare come forth, To feel the wrath of his rage. But the man he wished for came not from the city before him, Instead, he lived in the land beyond the gods. Arthur, the king of Camelot, was the man whom he begged. :::::::::::::'II Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, stood upon his throne, Excalibur by his side. He had heard of a bane of the south Who's blade had brought thousands to their grave. The name was whispered in fear, Panic twas in their voice. Arthur had not worried about this monster of a man, And never dreaded the day he would come. But, alas! His squire had proved him wrong. An armada as far as the mortal eye could see Was heading to their beaches. The flag of Pthia flew high in the winds And the sun glared from their golden armor. The man who had been whipsered in terror The one who has filled the Earth with corpses. This man was coming to the shores of Camelot, Bloodlust twas probably his goal. Arthur rode began the voyage, prepared for death itself. As he stood with his knights and men, eager and nervous for their enemies, Arthur rode through their ranks, yelling with such strength and courage; "My fellow men and friends, today we will enter a battle. A battle that may even be our last. But know this! I have faith in our dear Lord That we will stop this monster among men! Mordred and Morgan le Faye, the Saxons and Romans, We have stood to fight these threats, and we have triumphed! And I know we shall do so once more!" His men gave a loud cheer, bellowing his name, And they had the faith in their king. Achilles, the bane of Troy, would come to Camelot by the morrow. But he would not survive to see the end of that wretched day. :::::::::::::III Achilles stood at the helm, his voice loud with as the thunder itself, "Behold, my great Myrmidons! Gather your strength and go onward!" The Myrmidons yelled heartily, and onward they went. The wrath of Posideon bellowed at them, His trident casting waves the size of moutains. Zeus cast thunder and lightning around them, His anger at the warlord unmatched. "You wish for a challenge, oh Achilles! A man worthy for your blade?" Know this, your rage and anger will send you not to only an opponent worthy But one better than your blade! You may see clear skies and calm beaches, But you know not what awaits you. A king clad in iron, and his sword stronger than stone. You shall meet this man, and know this; Your corpse shall be no more than a shell And the curse you bring onto our land shall be no more!" Achilles heard not the threat of Zeus, Nor did he care. Instead, he mustered the strength to proceed through the maelstorm of the gods And to Camelot, where the opponent he yearned for The foe he praised the gods for, Twas waiting for him. :::::::::::::IV Achilles left the ship, the sand shifting beneath him. Before him stood an army, clad in iron and silver. His felt rage rise from his heart, black as the night And his eyes shone flames of the sun itself. He got into his chariot, great spear and shield in hand. "Send forth your greatest warrior forward And watch his blood spill upon the Earth! Show yourself, so that I may show that I, Achilles, truly am the greatest warrior!" The army of silver remained solemnly still Listening to him rant utop the odd vehicle. Suddenly, an arrow sharp as a sword flew Whistling in the air. It thudded into the chariot, breaking into several splinters. Achilles spun around at it's direction, Utter outrage arose from within, and he roared at the man before him. Arthur walked onto the field once more, an arrow nocked again. "Let us settle this like true men, o slayer of Troy. Whoever proves the better warrior shall live to see the morrow." Achilles stepped down from his chariot, and took javelin in hand. "So be it foolish one, you alone shall fall to my blade!" ::::::::::::::V Achiles jogged at Arthur, his mighty spear in hand. Yet Arthur held firm as stone as he nocked another arrow, "Lord, permit upon this day the strength to kill a monster And end his sinful days." With those words to our Lord, and courage in his heart, He let the arrow fly, it whistled in the air. But Achilles ducked to the ground, the point meeting nothing but sand. The Greek monster laughed in outrage as he slung forth one hefty spear, And Arthur, oh brave Arthur, charged forth with Excalibur. Achilles thrust his great spear, but Arthur dodged once more. A feint and a recovery, a thrust and a parry, a chop and a block, The two titans dualed as lions would, ferocious were their blades. Achilles made one final sweep, his spear tripping Arthur to the ground. He yelled in his glory, his hand held high in triumph, "Upon this day be it known, that Achilles is the greatest of them all." Arthur stood, though weakened by the blow, and hefted Excalibur back into his hands. "Know this you monster of man, the battle has not been done!" With victory in sight and his opponent left in a lustful daze, Arthur swung Excalibur, clashing against his back. And oh, behold the gods, the golden armor snapped like bark, And Achilles turned once more, bewildered and in shock. "This cannot be! The gods would not allow! This armor is stronger than any iron, forged from the gods themselves!" But Arthur swung Excalibur, his face as cold as steel Achilles was swept upon the ground, his foot split in two. 'Alas, this cannot be! I am a machine of the gods, a bringer of death!" "And this is why you shall fall!!" With those final words, Arthur ended their dual. Raising the head of Achilles high, to cheers of his roraing knights, "Behold, oh Myrmidons, the head of Achilles the Greek! Spread througout the land the the bane of Troy is dead!" Expert's Opinion The reason everyone backed Arthur were for a number of reasons, first and foremost because he was wielding much more powerful weapons against Achilles. While his rage and skill were formidable, Achilles did not posses the weapons or armor to defeat the high King of Briton. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hurlock (by Leolab) Achilles is fighting in the Trojan War, and notices a semi-human warrior in the distance. He breaks off from the fighting, and charges the warrior, not recognizing his armor. The Hurlock raises his Darkspawn Longbow, and fires several arrows at Achilles. He raises his shield and catches them all, as he comes in range for his javelin. He throws it, only to see it deflected by the Hurlock’s shield. He draws his spear as the Hurlock unsheathes Blightblood. Achilles uses his range to his advantage, rarely if ever closing in with the Hurlock. It decides to charge, closing in with Achilles. The warrior manages to score several hits on the Darkspawn, causing thick, soupy blood to gush out. The Hurlock tries to batter Achilles’ shield, and the warrior is forced to drop his spear. He strikes out with his shield to cover himself while unsheathing his sword, which knocks Blightblood out of the Darkspawn’s hands. It takes out a more generic Darkspawn Longsword, and lashes out at Achilles. All of his blows were ineffectual, and Achilles counters with his own sword, and cuts off the Hurlock’s shield arm. Bleeding profusely but still alive, the Hurlock attempts to cut off Achilles’ head, but is battered back by his shield. Achilles uses the shield to knock the Darkspawn to the ground, and slams down on top of the fiend. He gets up, and stabs the Hurlock in the neck and head. He then strips it of armor and weapons and calls for his chariot. Expert's Opinion Achilles' greater training, strength, and skill contributed to his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage